paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tabloid
Tabloid belongs to Lunar Lex. He is a saluki, and a paperboy pup. Personality Tabloid is a very nice pup, but very nosy, often trying to see what everyone's up to all the time. Some are bothered by his nosiness. He absolutely loves riding his bike-like vehicle and throwing newspapers, or just running. Did I mention he loves to go fast? Well, he does! Once he starts running, it's hard to make him stop. He also loves to play fetch, and whenever someone throws a ball, he just has to run and catch it. He absolutely loves Apollo the Super Pup, and playing Pup-Pup Boogie. His best pals are Adam and Sparkle, but he's pretty much friends with everyone. He kind of works together with Simon and Zosha, him delivering the newspaper while Simon and Zosha deliver everything else. Tabloid is also a little older than most of the Paw Patrol members, being 12 (dog years) and 1 3/4 (human years). Bio Tabloid's past wasn't too sad. He had loving parents and three loving sisters. However, he had to leave his parents when their owners were selling him and his sisters. He was the only one who didn't end up getting adopted, since everyone wanted a girl. So, he lived out on the streets. He always would see newspapers on the street, so he'd run and get them and place them closer to the houses so no one got hurt. He did this for years, and when the Paw Patrol finally saw this, the admired how he risked his life and let him join. Now that he was the paperboy, he fired newspapers right at people's doorsteps to no people, or dogs got hurt. Soon after Tab joined, he met a lovely female Saluki named Gladys and got an instant crush. He liked to follow her around and watch what she was doing. Gladys was annoyed by his nosiness at first, but then warmed up to it, and the two later became a couple. Appearance Tabloid's main fur color is silver, and he has darker grey from his nose to the tip of his tail. His eyes are a dark crimson color, and he has grey freckles He also has two small grey socks on his front paws. He also has a small tuft of fur on his head, which his hat usually hides. Uniform Tabloid wears a crimson top with a crimson and red cap. His pup-pack is all red, and his bag is as well. He wears a golden yellow collar with a crest that has a picture of a rolled-up newspaper on it. Trivia Tools *Newspaper shooter *Bag Vehicle *Tabloid drives a vehicle that looks like a bulkier, more complicated bicycle with some motorcycle attributes. It can reach really fast speeds, but he usually doesn't set it too fast. He doesn't want to accidentally skip a house. Fears *Tabloid faints at the sight of blood. It has happened a few times. Catchphrases *"I'll deliver the news right to you!" *(If you could help me with some, that would be great!) Random *Tabloid is a little bit catlike, and very delicate. *He is bisexual. *He once had a crush on Static because of how elegant the mutt looked, but that was short-lived ever since he saw Gladys. *He LOVES superhero stuff, which explains his love of Apollo the Super Pup. He also likes to read superhero comic books. *He was about to be sold as an adopt, but I couldn't help but keep him. *A lot of people call him "Tab" for short. Gallery Canyounot.jpg|There goes Tabloid, being nosy again! Drawn by Confetii the Party Pup. Gladyshg.jpg|Tabloid won't stop looking at Gladys. Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Boys